ranathfandomcom-20200215-history
Book 3 Chapter 3
The party is awestricken by the hideous creature in front of them. They all step into the room expecting a fight, but the creature does not move. After some investigation, they all agree it would be best to go ask Jallek what is really going on here. After having a discussion with Jallek, they find out that he has a brother who has been living inside the catacombs. His brother's name is Al Skirata and he has forbidden Jallek from entering. With some convincing, the party is able to get Jallek to exit his "mansion" and try to find his brother. The party and Jallek now find themselves in front of the horrendous creature again, but there is still no reaction. Growing inpatient, Sir Charles decides that the disturbing creature must die and throws a javelin at it. To the surprise of everyone, the javelin goes straight through the creature. Now that they know they have been tricked, the group heads for the door as fast as they can and begins to attempt to get past it. After some effort, they now find themselves in an empty room. Once seeing it is empty, they start scouring the room for some sort of secret exit that Al Skirata could have taken. One quick search later, they find his likely escape route and immediately take it and soon find that it leads directly behind the graveyard. A quick investigation of the area reveals foots steps leading off into the forest, so everyone gathers their things and follows the tracks. An hour passes before the gang finds Al Skirata huffing and puffing while leaning against a tree. Dorian asks him why he was practicing necromancy and Al Skirata says that he and Jallek have lost their whole family. Al Skirata explains that his family once rivaled King Trafire, but his whole family began to die randomly. After practically his whole family lay dead, a man came giving him a book that taught him the art of necromancy. Jallek then says that he could tell the man was hiding something because he saw his true form - a completely grey body. This reminds the group of their own encounter with Vore, who reverted back to some sort of grey creature after his death. The party explains this to Al Skirata and tell him that he should use his powers to fight against King Trafire. Al Skirata says he will join the resistance to bring down the tyranny of King Trafire. The group then heads off towards Hammerfast, hoping to find a cure for Venkra, Esiel, and Drusilia. After a couple days of traveling, they soon arrive at the gates of the massive Dwarven city. The gang is allowed entrance into the city, but find out they must pay a tax so they head off to do that first. That detour ends quick and the party then starts asking around for a church of Pelor. Sir Charles upsets a few women in the process, one of which was a cleric of Pelor, but they get the info that they need. Venkra insists he is fine and runs off from the group, leaving Dorian, Esiel, Drusilia, Charles, and the two brothers with the task. After following some directions, the six of them find the temple. Sir Charles does not think it would be very wise for him to see that women again, so he says he will meet up with everyone at the spa. The remaining members head in and after paying for the treatment, Esiel and Drusilia finally find their minds to be back to normal. Esiel proceeds to throw up while Dorian, Drusilia, and the brothers head towards the spa. Upon arriving, they decide to play a little prank on Sir Charles and tell the clerk that he will be paying for their spa visit today and he should be arriving soon. The clerk seems a little skeptical, but Dorian is able to reassure her and she lets the four of them in. While the four of them are relaxing in the spa, Sir Charles arrives. Upon his arrival, the clerk assumes correctly that this man is in fact Sir Charles, which surprises Charles. She informs Charles that a group of his traveling companions told her that he would be paying for all of their spa treatment. For some reason, this infuriates Charles and rather than asking to see his friends to resolve the issue, he begins to yell that he would do no such thing. The clerk begins to wonder what is going on and Charles tries to calm her down by saying he is a paladin, and tries to prove himself by cutting his own arm with his sword and healing it with his powers. This did not prove anything. With how irrational Charles is acting, the clerk begins to threaten Charles that she may call the guards. This does not upset Charles because he actually wants the guards there to resolve the situation. Once the guards arrive, Charles yells even more and scares the clerk, causing the guards to become more defensive. This goes on for about ten to fifteen minutes before one of the guards asks to see the people who said Charles would pay. Dorian comes out and immediately apologizes for the inconvenience and pulls out his coin purse to pay for everyone, including Charles. Charles is not having it though, and runs out in a ferocious rage, proclaiming that he is leaving this town and the party. Dorian is shocked by this and takes off after Charles to try and change his mind. Dorian has no idea what is going to happen to Sir Charles soon. Once Charles arrives at the front gate, he is greeted by more guards who accuse him of fitting the description of a man who had been harassing women, and they want him to come to the jail for some questioning. Charles refuses however, and says he would rather fight to the death. Charles soon finds himself surrounded by about fifteen guards. He is on his last leg when Dorian arrives and pleads with Charles to give up, but Charles replies with a simple, yet eloquent, "Blow it out your ass!" Dorian then realizes that Charles was not the man he thought he was and decides to help the guards in whatever way he can. A few seconds later, Charles is dragged off by the guards, leaving Dorian to try and think of something he could tell the guard captain about his involvement with Sir Charles.